Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément !
by Aigie-san
Summary: Recueil de drabbles entre 100 et 300 (ou plus, mais pas au-delà de 500) mots chacun, destiné à diversifier le plus possible ses couples.
1. 1

**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés** ** **à** Iginio Straffi **.****

 **Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément !**

 **1**

Flora avait le nez bas, fixant le bout de ses chaussures. Elle se sentait misérable, pathétique. Dans un coin du parc d'Alféa, debout devant Helia qui ne semblait pas comprendre le désarroi qui émanait de sa petite-amie, elle souriait tristement.

-Tu sais…, osa-t-elle finalement prendre la parole après un long silence embarrassé dont elle avait eu besoin pour réunir son courage. Krystal est une fille bien ; je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je suis sûre qu'elle a toute les qualités nécessaires, qu'elle sera capable de te rendre heureux… Elle te connaît mieux que moi…

-Flora, qu'est-ce que tu-…, tenta-t-il de l'interrompre mais elle ne le laissa pas faire.

-Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux ; je t'aime, Helia. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes prisonnier de notre relation. Si c'est elle que tu désires… Si c'est avec elle que tu veux être, plus qu'avec moi, alors oublie mes sentiments et rejoins-la.

La fée renifla et essuya ses larmes avec sa manche.

-Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'être clair avec moi.

-Être clair… avec toi…, répéta le spécialiste, abasourdi. Flora, tu…

Il n'en revenait pas.

-Tu veux savoir si je suis amoureux de Krystal ?…

Flora acquiesça, ne parvenant plus à s'empêcher de sangloter. Elle était convaincue d'avoir déjà perdu. Alors le jeune homme éclata de rire. Elle redressa vivement la tête pour l'observer, d'abord interdite, avant que ses pleurs ne repartent de plus belle. Les joues rouges de honte et de colère, elle s'écria ;

-C'est inutile de te moquer ! Je sais que je suis stupide de n'avoir rien vu plus tôt ! A présent que les cartes sont sur la table, va la retrouver ! Elle n'attend que ça !

La jeune femme tourna les talons, prête à s'enfuir, mais Helia lui agrippa le bras. Il avait beau tout faire pour recouvrer son sérieux et mettre ses émotions en adéquation avec la situation, son hilarité était trop grande. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux et autant mal aux zygomatiques qu'aux côtes. Flora était trop faible, trop douce pour se défaire de la poigne qui lui interdisait sa retraite, aussi se contentait-elle de gémir des « lâche-moi » désespérés. Après plusieurs interminables minutes, le spécialiste obligea de sa main libre sa bien-aimée à le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

-Flora, tu es celle à qui j'ai remis mon cœur et il ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée de te quitter pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Encore moins pour Krystal…

Il pouffa encore.

-Parce qu'elle est lesbienne !


	2. 2

**2**

Ce n'était pas une époque où il faisait bon vivre pour une créature comme elle. Elle devait se cacher ; depuis sa dernière intervention avec ses amies, sa tête avait été mise à prix. Elle était après tout accusée, témoins à la clé, de sorcellerie. Il avait eu beau tenter de faire changer les gens d'opinion à son sujet, il ne s'était heurté qu'à la peur et à la colère. Au mieux à la moquerie. On disait de lui qu'il avait été envoûté, ou bien qu'il était un dangereux imbécile. Et il savait que face à des hommes armés, il serait incapable de la protéger. Il n'était qu'un moins que rien, qu'un troubadour sans le sou qui peinait parfois à se nourrir à sa faim. Pourtant, elle était revenue. Pour lui. Alors qu'il pensait ne plus jamais la revoir.

Le temps avait passé ; chaque jour elle dansait pour lui et chantait quand il jouait du luth. Son intelligence et sa beauté n'avaient d'égal que son talent pour la musique. Évidemment, elle en était la fée… Et elle était là, dans ce lac, à demi-cachée par les feuillages des saules. Nue comme au premier jour, fredonnant un air tandis qu'elle se lavait dans cette eau dont la fraîcheur la faisait délicieusement frissonner. Il déglutit avec peine et se déshabilla à son tour pour la rejoindre. Une rougeur délicate naquit sur son visage lorsqu'elle le vit avancer vers elle. Ses longs cheveux bleu nuit se mouvaient paresseusement sur la surface aqueuse. Il les repoussa, les glissant sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qu'il étreignit par la suite, collant leurs corps. Il lui embrassa la nuque. Elle tourna la tête et il en fit de même avec sa joue, sa pommette, sa tempe, son front. Il hésita. Ses lèvres. Il sentait que sa figure à lui aussi s'était embrasée. Ses bras se resserrèrent encore autour de la demoiselle. Il souffla ;

-Musa… Si ce monde dont tu m'as parlé… Si ce monde, ce futur d'où tu viens est si agréable pour une fée, si plein de magie… Si ta famille et tes amies s'y trouvent tous… Pourquoi est-ce que tu… Enfin… Est-ce que j'en vaux vraiment la peine ?…

Elle rit doucement et se retourna complètement pour pouvoir lui caresser la joue.

-Si ce n'était pas le cas ; crois-tu que je serais encore là ?

-Mais… Ne serais-tu pas plus heureuse si tu ne devais pas avoir à choisir ?

Il vit à l'éclair de nostalgie qui traversa les prunelles de celle qu'il aimait qu'il avait visé juste. Elle se blottit contre lui.

-Je ne peux pas te contraindre à quitter tout ce que tu connais pour moi…

-Tu aurais pu au moins m'en parler ! S'indigna-t-il.

Puis, face à l'expression désolée de Musa, il ajouta en regardant ailleurs ;

-Ton monde, il… Il n'aurait rien à redire si une merveilleuse fée comme toi et un pitoyable humain comme moi se mariaient ?

La jeune femme, un instant bouche bée, se reprit et murmura ;

-Tu n'as rien de pitoyable. Et j'adorerais rentrer chez moi pour épouser quelqu'un comme toi…


	3. 3

**3**

Dis-lui que tu l'aimes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Regarde-la dans ses yeux en larmes et dis-lui que tu l'aimes, qu'elle l'entende au moins une fois. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes pour que ses lèvres cessent de trembler. Caresse-lui la joue et dis-lui que tu l'aimes, qu'elle retrouve son sourire. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes avant qu'elle ne t'abandonne à ton silence. Serre-la dans tes bras et dis-lui que tu l'aimes, qu'elle n'ait plus l'air de tant souffrir. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes parce que ça la réchauffera peut-être. Tiens-lui la main et dis-lui que tu l'aimes, qu'elle te voie pour la première fois honnête. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes même si elle partira quand même. Dépose un baiser sur sa gorge, sa pommette, son front, et dis-lui que tu l'aimes, qu'elle te quitte en paix. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes ; c'est tout ce que tu peux faire pour elle.

Et ce sang sur tes mains, c'est entièrement ta faute. Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi ! Depuis votre rencontre, et jusqu'à présent, tu n'as été que peine pour elle qui ne méritait pas ça, mais tu t'en moquais bien. C'était si glorifiant que d'être assuré de son amour sans jamais avoir eu à la séduire. Tu pensais qu'elle t'était due. Qu'elle demeurerait dans ton ombre, à te suivre. Gentille fille. Alors tu t'en es allé ; lorsque tu reviendrais, elle ne pourrait qu'être là, à t'attendre. Momentanément, tu serais aimable ; tu recoudrais son cœur en lambeaux pour mieux le déchirer par la suite. Pourquoi ? Parce que dans ton esprit, seule la douleur accrochait véritablement les individus les uns aux autres.

Mais aujourd'hui, ton escapade de plusieurs mois achevée, tu es rentré pour débarquer au plus fort d'une nouvelle bataille. Elle t'a repéré tout de suite, comme s'il n'y avait que toi qui existais. Bête attaque traîtresse profitant de ce si furtif instant d'inattention. Elle est tombée. Deux mètres, peut-être trois. Ridicule. Elle avait largement vu pire par le passé. Que trafiquait-elle donc pour ne pas se relever ? Des pleurs, des gémissements… Et te voilà à genoux près d'elle à la regarder mourir, abasourdi. Tu appuies mécaniquement, robotisé par la stupeur, sur la blessure qui saigne, saigne, saigne encore… Elle ne veut pas s'arrêter, cette garce ?! Et les soubresauts que fait le corps de ta belle n'ont rien d'harmonieux. Et sa respiration sifflante n'a rien de mélodieux. Et son expression horrifiée te terrifie.

Dis-lui que tu l'aimes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, un faible et un lâche.

Dis-lui que tu l'aimes.

Trop tard.

Maintenant, c'est toi qui gémis, qui pleures, et même qui hurles.

Tu l'appelles. C'est elle qui t'ignore.

Félicitations, tu avais raison ; la douleur accroche les individus les uns aux autres.

N'aurais-tu pas préféré avoir tort ?


	4. 4

**4**

Cette nuit-là, personne ne dormait, à Alféa. Dehors, la tempête faisait rage. Le vent se couchait avec fureur sur le toit ; on entendait de temps à autre une tuile se décrocher et aller s'écraser on ne savait trop où. Il y avait comme un monstre invisible qui cognait aux fenêtres des fées ; on lui imaginait sans mal une envie irrépressible de briser les carreaux pour entrer et rugir sa colère directement sur les jeunes filles. En attendant, il sifflait d'une intense frustration contre les vitres, les faisant trembler. Le bâtiment grinçait parfois, craquant de douleur. Apeurées sous leurs draps, les demoiselles voyaient déjà les murs se lézarder et les plafonds s'effondrer sur elles.

Les nuages noirs et denses cachaient totalement les étoiles et la lune. Les éclairs qui traversaient cette obscurité d'encre illuminaient la voûte céleste de brèves secondes puis s'effaçaient, laissant la place à un grondement démesuré révélateur de la haine viscérale du ciel envers les misérables créatures à ses pieds. Le déluge qui s'abattait sur l'école semblait ambitionner de l'emporter tant par les eaux que le souffle. Les arbres de la forêt environnante pliaient, feuilles et branches volant partout en une danse paniquée. Les troncs cassaient. Les racines s'arrachaient. Les animaux se terraient, épouvantés. La Vie haletait, les yeux écarquillés, se lamentant de ne pas avoir une coquille dans laquelle s'en retourner.

Flora était la seule qui prenait avec une sérénité déconcertante ce spectacle de fin du monde. Après un long moment, prétextant auprès de sa camarade de chambre une balade nocturne dans les couloirs, elle se glissa hors de la pièce et longea les murs jusqu'à quitter, non seulement l'abri de l'édifice, mais aussi l'enceinte même d'Alféa. Sous le couvert des arbres malmenés, elle se transforma. Elle écouta la plainte déchirante de la végétation, en décela la source et la gagna. C'est trempée jusqu'aux os qu'elle mit pied à terre. Elle s'approcha calmement, s'assit près de la sorcière et posa une main dans son dos. Le plus gros de l'orage cessa subitement.

-Tu as failli mourir…, lâcha Stormy.

-J'ai failli mourir des tas de fois, murmura paisiblement Flora.

-Empoisonnée. Par Selina. L'alliée de mes sœurs. _Mon_ alliée.

-Je crois m'en souvenir, oui, gloussa la fée.

La sorcière se leva d'un bond.

-NE ME PARDONNE PAS ! Hurla-t-elle.

Flora rit de nouveau, ramenant ses cheveux devant elle pour les essorer. Toujours souriante, elle s'allongea ensuite, une main au-dessus de la tête, une sur le ventre, les jambes légèrement repliées. Elle révoqua sa transformation, se retrouvant dans une chemise de nuit qui fut très vite imbibée d'eau par la bruine qui tombait encore. Plus aucune place n'était laissée à l'imagination concernant la couleur et la forme des sous-vêtements de la fée. Stormy en eut immédiatement la gorge très sèche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?…, s'enquit-elle, la voix rauque.

-Moi ? Questionna innocemment Flora. Absolument ce que je veux.

 **[… … …]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Pairing découvert grâce à WOF !**


	5. 5

**5**

Ç'aurait dû être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Ç'aurait dû être la porte ouverte à la volée vers un avenir radieux. Mais il est des choix qu'une princesse n'a pas le droit de faire. Comme celui de décider de son époux. Quelle idée, aussi, d'être tombée amoureuse d'un écuyer ? A croire que le Ciel se fichait d'elle. Ou était-ce elle qui s'était montrée si diaboliquement naïve, emportée par le tourbillon d'aussi nombreuses que dangereuses aventures ? Combien de fois avait-elle contribué à sauver la dimension magique ? Quelles souffrances avait-elle endurées pour cela ? Et comment en était-elle remerciée ? Elle crevait d'amertume, de dégoût. Son père avait tout organisé derrière son dos, joué d'une subtilité imprévisible pour que le destin de son héritière ne lui échappe pas.

-Je refuse de-… !

-Tu feras selon ton devoir !

La gifle qu'elle avait prise une semaine auparavant, mettant un terme à ses protestations, lui brûlait encore la joue. Jusque-là, jamais le régent n'avait levé la main sur elle. Sa mère avait à peine sourcillé. Ainsi ses parents, qu'elle rêvait de voir se réconcilier, avaient trouvé terrain d'entente en la mission de s'assurer que la future souveraine de Solaria rentre rapidement dans le rang. Stella, sa somptueuse robe blanche tout juste revêtue, pleurait silencieusement devant son miroir tandis que ses servantes se retiraient. Sa colère résignée laissait, seconde après seconde, toujours plus de place à la terreur.

-Tu veux fuir, ma fée ? Lui proposa-t-on alors sur un ton railleur.

La blonde se leva et se retourna, faisant face à Darcy qui déchirait consciencieusement le voile, fine bandelette par fine bandelette.

-Comment es-tu entrée ? L'interrogea la princesse, visiblement épuisée.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, éluda la sorcière sans lui accorder un regard.

-En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?…

-Ne fais pas l'idiote. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là.

-Et tu sais très bien que tu perds ton temps.

-Parce que tu es amoureuse de Brandy chéri et que tu es persuadée qu'il va venir te chercher ? C'est pourtant moi qui ai pris les risques non négligeables allant de pair avec la visite. Tu préfères devenir la femme d'un illustre inconnu et passer ta vie en cage ou m'en devoir une ?

Stella avait mille raisons de chasser l'autre jeune femme. Cependant, cette dernière lui laissait le choix. Et c'était pour la fée un présent d'une inestimable valeur. Une domestique entra dans la chambre. L'héritière du trône se jeta dans les bras de son unique chance de salut. Les vieilles ennemies disparurent derrière un rideau d'ombre.


	6. 6

**6**

Quand elle était plus jeune, Layla, comme tous les enfants, se croyait invincible. Elle n'avait qu'une vague conscience que certaines personnes partaient pour ne plus jamais revenir. Et la gamine, aventurière, se débrouillait pour sans cesse échapper à ses nourrices. Un jour, alors qu'elle escaladait les rochers qui ceinturaient les pieds du palais royal, l'humidité lui fit manquer une prise. Elle bascula, poussant un cri strident. Elle chercha, dans sa chute, à se rattraper mais ne fit que déchirer ses vêtements et s'écorcher. Lorsque son corps percuta les flots écumants, sa respiration se coupa net avant que l'eau salée ne lui brûle les yeux et n'emplisse ses poumons. Quelques secondes, elle se débattit comme un diable, cependant ses forces la quittèrent rapidement. Alors qu'elle sombrait, l'esprit s'engourdissant, on l'empoigna sans ménagement pour la remonter et la rejeter plus loin, sur un banc de sable.

La fée se souvenait de cet épisode dans ses moindres détails. Elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour cette étreinte salvatrice qui, les années passant, avait gagné en puissance et en possessivité. Elle aimait la pellicule poisseuse qui la couvrait quand son cousin la pressait contre son torse. Elle aimait que ses écailles lui entaillent la peau. Elle aimait ses mains baladeuses, son désir presque pervers. Elle aimait qu'il ne prétende pas l'aimer en retour. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais rien avoué non plus. Le mensonge, autant que l'interdit, leur allait bien mieux. Seulement, elle avait des devoirs. Et le caprice n'était pas son domaine. Elle admettait supporter sans broncher le poids de la couronne.

Un instant, toutefois, elle avait envisagé d'en parler avec ses parents, mais… Ils n'auraient pas compris. Personne ne l'aurait pu. Ce qui l'unissait à Tritannus dépassait l'entendement. Alors elle ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire. Juste se taire et subir. Sourire factice, révérence mécanique, elle avait tout d'une poupée joliment articulée lorsqu'elle fit la rencontre de ce garçon qu'elle exécrait déjà. Au cours du bal, elle lui accorda une danse. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il avait glissé un pouce sous son gant de soie et tâtait les petites plaies laissées par la nageoire de son amant. Son fiancé, lequel se prénommait Nabu, lui sourit aimablement. Elle frissonna.

-N'ayez crainte, princesse, avec moi, votre secret est bien gardé, assura-t-il.

Elle se crispa plus ostensiblement mais s'efforça de conserver son masque charmant.

-C'est dans votre tombe qu'il sera le plus en sécurité.

-Voilà qui est prometteur, apprécia-t-il la menace.

Il rit avec une retenue digne de sa bonne éducation. Et lui déclara poliment la guerre.

-Mademoiselle, je crains l'ennui plus que tout. De grâce, faisons de ce mariage une chose palpitante !


	7. 7

**7**

La créature était somme toute assez laide. Presque… grotesque. D'immenses ailes, des cornes fines juchées sur ses arcades sourcilières, de longues oreilles pointues, une mâchoire carrée pourvue de crocs qui paraissaient plus lui encombrer la bouche qu'autre chose, un lourd et malhabile corps de colosse… Malgré tout, sa puissance et sa résistance étaient indéniables. Le combat qui avait eu lieu, l'opposant à la garde royale de Domino ainsi qu'à la nymphe protectrice du royaume, avait été rude. Les dégâts matériels étaient impressionnants, des hommes forts et valeureux avaient été blessés, d'autres tués… Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que ce simili de gargouille ne parvienne à fendre la défense et à pénétrer le palais. Heureusement, à présent, l'assaillant haletait, face contre terre, percé de lances enchantées, ses boucliers magiques ayant finalement rompu du fait des attaques obstinées de la fée. Un sang noir, comme un épais et répugnant poison, s'échappait en fumant des plaies. Devant des soldats encore sur le qui-vive, l'héritière du trône approcha prudemment. Posant un genou au sol, elle plongea son regard déterminé dans celui vacillant de son adversaire.

-Qui t'a envoyé ? Et pourquoi ? Parle.

Elle ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un grognement de douleur et de frustration. La colère saisit Daphné qui attrapa le manche d'une des lances de façon à faire cruellement remuer la lame à l'intérieur des chairs meurtries. La jeune femme n'était pas idiote. Sa mère venait d'accoucher, mettant au monde une enfant porteuse de l'invincible flamme du dragon. Qui n'aurait pas convoité un tel pouvoir ? Et quel meilleur moment pour passer à l'acte que les jours suivant la naissance, alors même que la reine était trop affaiblie pour lutter et que le roi serait évidemment à ses côtés comme à ceux de la petite princesse ? Autant dire que l'aînée de la désormais fratrie était furieuse.

-Parle, démon, et je daignerai abréger le spectacle pitoyable que tu offres.

Le monstre ricana et, lentement, très lentement, son corps entreprit de se désagréger dans une abominable odeur de soufre. Après une interminable minute, un homme naquit de cette « transformation ». A moitié nu, visiblement affamé, les traits anguleux, de longs cheveux blonds… et ce regard rappelant sans conteste le ciel bleu gelé des hivers calmes… Il était d'une sidérante beauté. Et il ferma les yeux avant d'avoir prononcé un mot.

-Daphné ?

La susnommée abandonna le fil de ses souvenirs et se détourna du paysage qu'elle n'observait ainsi pas vraiment. Elle sourit et vint se blottir dans les bras du plus important scandale qu'ait jamais fourni Domino. Néanmoins, quand on rencontrait un ennemi de l'envergure de Valtor, ou bien on le tuait séance tenante, ou bien on faisait en sorte d'obtenir ses faveurs. Controversée décision d'Oritel et Marion qui enivrait l'héritière dans le silence satisfait du sorcier.


	8. 8

**8**

Riven était assis sur le toit de la Fontaine Rouge. Le soleil se couchait, et les ombres qui se propageaient étaient semblables à celles qui avaient déjà si largement envahi son cœur. Les lèvres pincées, poings serrés, il ruminait cette journée encore plus insupportable que les précédentes.

-Ah ! Je savais que je te trouverais là ! S'écria-t-on alors fièrement.

Un brun à la mine radieuse et si constamment positif qu'il en devenait niais le rejoignit. Ce garçon-ci, sa patience et sa bonté le perdraient.

-Il paraît que ton entraînement avec Sky a particulièrement mal tourné, aujourd'hui… Tout le monde n'a que votre altercation à la bouche. Et pour qu'ils aient tous l'air si choqués au lieu d'en rigoler, c'est que ça a dû être sacrément violent, non ?

-Ouais, grommela son camarade. Que veux-tu ? T'étais pas là pour protéger ta princesse, alors je lui ai collé une royale raclée.

Ayant noté les divers pansements et bandages parfois rougis que portait son interlocuteur, Brandon répliqua, amusé ;

-Et on dirait qu'il s'est royalement défendu !

-Mon cul ! S'énerva Riven. J'ai gagné ! J'ai survolé le combat ! Ce ne sont pas ses pauvres pichenettes qui pourraient me faire tressaillir ! Et si t'es venu pour me convaincre d'aller m'excuser, économise ta salive !

L'écuyer soupira, non sans se départir de son sourire. Personne ne lui avait dit de quoi avait jailli la dispute, mais nul ne devait avoir bien compris non plus. Pas même le second belligérant. Le brun posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, reprenant doucement la parole.

-Riven, ne pas connaître tes racines ni ne savoir pourquoi tu en as été privé ne veut pas dire que tu as plus à prouver qu'un autre. Pas plus que ça ne t'autorise à passer ta frustration sur les gens. Alors, peut-être que j'ignore de _quoi_ je parle, mais je sais de _qui_. Et je sais aussi que tu es plus fort que ça. Plus intelligent. Tu hais Sky parce qu'il a tout ce qui te manque. Une famille et de la reconnaissance, pour ce que tu désires principalement. Mais toi, tu as des pouvoirs qu'il n'aura jamais. Le droit de choisir ta voie. Et de décider qui tu es. Il n'y a sur ton chemin que les obstacles que tu as toi-même dressés. Ressaisis-toi. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Sur ces mots, Brandon se leva ou, du moins, entreprit de le faire. Car il se figea lorsqu'une main vint presser la sienne. Il se rassit convenablement, un rire chaleureux lui échappant tandis que l'autre jeune homme détournait le regard.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Pairing découvert grâce à WOF !**


	9. 9

**9**

Bloom n'aimait pas ces robes aux corsets serrés, avec leurs innombrables jupons. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la perche sur des talons vertigineux, et encore moins la façon dont on tirait ses cheveux. Elle n'aimait pas le tintement des flûtes à champagne s'entrechoquant, ni les rires gras, ni la musique dont les accords martelaient ses tympans comme un bélier une porte obstinément close. L'incessant tourbillon des corps, les reflets indécis des orbes magiques trônant au-dessus de la foule des invités… Ce faste inutile, cette convivialité factice… Tout ceci lui donnait la migraine. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder le prince d'Eraklyon la courtiser inlassablement, malgré ses propres fiançailles avec cette pauvre fille, pour comprendre l'absurdité de ce poli rassemblement.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait se retirer sans causer un incident diplomatique que son père lui aurait fait amèrement regretter. Alors elle demeurait là, assumant dignement son rôle dans cette comédie grotesque, noyant son dégoût dans un silence borné. Quand enfin cette mascarade s'acheva, après une éternité, elle s'anima brusquement et fit volte-face. Elle gagna furieusement ses appartements dont elle enfonça presque les portes, jetant les bonnes dehors. Elle enflamma ses vêtements, poursuivant sa course jusqu'à son balcon. Dans la nuit bien entamée, ses pâles chairs nues se découpèrent d'une manière quasi-fantomatique. Elle n'était plus qu'un spectre farouche à la chevelure sauvage.

La flamme du dragon n'était que gloire. C'était du moins ce qu'on disait de son invincible pouvoir aussi vieux que l'univers. Pourtant, malgré cette puissance dont elle était l'hôte prodige, son âme n'était que cendres. Telles ces deux femmes qu'elle avait brûlées vives des années auparavant. Tel ce cadavre sublime qu'elle avait elle-même incinéré. Et depuis ce soir-là, le ciel n'avait plus d'éclat. Leur secret amour pesait d'autant plus lourd. Une goutte de poison avait brisé leur fragile et providentiel bonheur, allumant un brasier vengeur que la mort des coupables n'avait pas apaisé. Elle était à tout jamais prisonnière de souvenirs enfumés par le désespoir et la haine. Des larmes cascadant sur ses joues, les yeux rivés sur la voûte constellée, elle murmura ;

-Je me consume encore de toi. J'ai froid.


End file.
